A wireless communication device may send data to a destination device. For example, the wireless communication device may send the data to a base station associated with a wireless network. The base station may forward the data to the destination device via a second network. The second network may include one or more telephone networks, one or more public internet protocol networks (e.g., the internet), one or more private internet protocol networks, or combinations thereof.